Pengalaman Pertama Berkemah Bersama
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: Hari ini tiga sanin lagendaris itu sedang melakukan piknik bersama dengan dua orang laki-laki keluarga Hatake./"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan acara kita ya, Orochimaru?" tanya Sakumo datar./Sakumo sudah putus asa memberi arahan pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti berkali-kali diajarkan bagaimana cara membuat tenda yang baik. huft bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Pengalaman Pertama Berkemah Bersama.

Hatake family & Trio Sanin Legendaris.

Family, Friendship, Have Funny.

Dis Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Hari ini tiga sanin lagendaris itu sedang melakukan piknik bersama dengan dua orang laki-laki keluarga Hatake. Kakashi, si kecil Hatake bermasker yang sedikit, ralat, sangat imut sedang berbaring di atas hamparan kain memandang langit biru sambil bersenandung. Sebaliknya dengan Sakumo, kepala keluarga Hatake itu, sedang sibuk memberi arahan kepada juniornya itu bagaimana cara untuk memasang tenda yang baik dan benar. Pasalnya, ketiga juniornya itu sudah beulang kali memasang tenda tapi pada akhirnya tenda yang mereka pasang ambruk kembali.

 _Sebenarnya apa dosaku sehingga aku harus sesibuk ini hanya untuk memberi arahan pada mereka bagaimana cara memasang tenda dengan baik dan benar!?_

Awalnya sehari yang lalu, Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Hatake itu hanya untuk bertukar sapa dengan Sakumo yang sudah diberi ijin untuk cuti dari misi dan memastikan Kakashi tidak sendirian setelah sekian lama ia tinggalkan untuk melaksanakan misi. Sampai semuanya berubah menjadi misi terselubung salah satu juniornya.

"Ayah." Panggil Kakashi padanya yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan ketiga juniornya yang baru saja memberi sapa dengan asik.

"Ya, Kakashi?" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat, mengabaikan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama ayah." Pinta Kakashi sedikit malu.

Sakumo menaikkan sedikit alisnya kemudian tersenyum mengangguk ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu. "Tentu saja. Siang nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama-sama, bagaimana?"

Kakashi mengangguk dengan cepat dan seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Bagaiman kalau piknik saja, Kakashi?"

"Hah?" kedua anggota keluargga Hatake yang tersisa itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiraiya. Tsunade dan Orochimaru pun memandang Jiraiya tak mengerti.

"Maksudku bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan bersama ayahmu hari ini dibatalkan saja tapi sebagai gantinya besok kita piknik bersama-sama? Ada aku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, ayahmu dan tentu saja kamu, Kakashi."

"Jiraiya, aku tidak tahu darimana kau tiba-tiba mendapat ide tersebut tapi apa kau tidak bertanya dulu padaku atau Tsunade terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memutuskan kami akan mengikuti ajakanmu itu atau tidak." Ucap Orochimaru merasa kesal.

Jiraiya menatap Orochimaru. "Tidakkah kau berpikir ajakanku itu bagus untukmu yang selalu saja memilih untuk mengurung diri di laboratorium jika kita sedang tidak ada misi, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Tsunade memotong dengan cepat.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan ide Jiraiya, Orochimaru. Lagipula selama kau berada di laboratorium, kau tidak menghasilkan percobaan apapunkan?"

"Bagaimana kau berpikir aku tidak menghasilkan percobaan apapun, Tsunade?" Orochimaru menatap Tsunade tajam.

"Wajahmu menunjukkan keputusasaan setiap kau habis keluar dari lab-mu untuk menemui kami. Benar bukan, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru menatap Tsunade nanar. Dan sialnya, Orochimaru tidak bisa berbuat alibi. Lain kali kalau percobaanku gagal aku akan menunjukkan wajahku seolah-olah aku berhasil! Sumpahnya.

"Ouh? Kasihan." Ejek Jiraiya setengah tertawa.

Demi apapun juga, saat ini Orochimaru ingin memanggil Ninken snake tersayang miliknya agar ninken tersebut memakan Jiraiya hidup-hidup. Arghhh. Ia sedang di ejek oleh orang bodoh! Tidak bisa diterima!

"Nah, bagaimana Sakumo-san? Kau setujukan?" Jiraiya menatap Sakumo dengan rasa antusiasme yang besar. Sakumo mendesah pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Aku menol..."

"Asik. Aku akan pergi piknik. Hore." Ujar Kakashi dengan rasa antusiasme yang sama besarnya. Dan Sakumo hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sakumo-san? Fufufu Tsunade dan aku sudah setuju. Orochimarupun tampaknya sudah setuju. Dan aku rasa Kakashi sangat senang. Apalagi ini pikniknya untuk pertamakalinya, bukan? Apa kau mau membuatnya sedih, Sakumo-san?"

Sejak Kakashi lahir, Jiraiya sudah merasakannya bahwa Sakumo amat begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan –masih dalam batas normal- Kakashi. Dan itu artinya hanya Kakashi lah satu-satunya kelemahan Sakumo. Nah, jika Kakashi sudah setuju atas idenya, itu berarti mau tidak mau Sakumo akan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Jawab Sakumo pasrah setelah melihat Kakashi yang memancarkan aura berharap yang tinggi. Lagipula apa salahnya melakukan kegiatan piknik bersama, apalagi ini bisa menjadi kenangan-kenangan untuk anaknya. Seperti kata Jiraiya. Piknik ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama untuk Kakashi.

Jiraiya loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sakumo, Tsunade, Orochimaru hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya.

Tingkah Jiraiya lebih-lebih dari anak kecil. Dasar!

Kakashi menarik-narik kecil baju Sakumo.

"Ya, Kakashi?"

"Ayah. Piknik itu harus nginap di luarkan?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu, Kakashi boleh membawa buku cerita, ya, yah? Ya? Ya?" kini giliran Kakashi yang loncat-loncat kegirangan dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

Sakumo masih terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang dimengerti Kakashi dengan piknik. Sakumo menatap pasrah lantai tatami di bawahnya. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan kalau piknik itu tidak menginap. Namun sebelum ia melangkah mendekati anaknya, bahunya terdorong ke belakang dan ia menoleh.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku, Tsunade?"

Sakumo memegang pundaknya yang sepertinya kesakitan akibat tenaga super Tsunade. Mata Tsunade bersinar terang, membuat Sakumo sedikit sulit untuk melihat.

"a.. ada apa, Tsunade?"

"Tidak apakan kalau kita menginap diluar semalam?"

Sakumo ingin mengatakan 'Tidak' dengan tegas. Tapi jika ia ingat bahwa mereka selalu saja bisa membuatnya setuju, ia memilih untuk mengatakan "Baiklah. Besok kita akan piknik sekaligus berkemah. Tapi ingat hanya satu malam saja."

"Siap!" ucap Tsunade fdan Jiraiya berbarengan. Sedangkan Orochimaru dan Sakumo hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita akan berkemah dimana?" tanya Sakumo setelah tersadar tempat untuk tujuan dan berkemahnya belum diketahui.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling menoleh. Ternyata mereka hanya asik merencanakan tanpa tahu harus kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau di hutan luar Konoha?"

Semuanya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Orochimaru. Oh?

"Ide bagus, Orochi-can." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Orochimaru bergidik mendengar rekannya itu memanggil dengan tambahan 'can' dibelakang namanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Jiraiya! Menjijikkan!"

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan acara kita ya, Orochimaru?" tanya Sakumo datar.

"Hm."

Yah, begitulah. Setelah itu mereka bubar. Dan keesokan harinya, disinilah Sakumo berada saat ini.

Sakumo sudah putus asa memberi arahan pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti berkali-kali diajarkan bagaimana cara membuat tenda yang baik. Sedangkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Orochimaru sudah berhasil memasang tendanya dengan bagus dan tampaknya tidka akan mudah goyah.

"Uh, merepotkan!" pekik Tsunade kesal.

"Yang merepotkan itu aku yang harus memberi arahan kepada kalian tapi hanya Orochimaru yang tampaknya mengerti apa yang kumaksud!"

Sakumo mendengus kesal. "Cukup. Tsunade, Jiraiya kalian temani Kakashi saja sana!"

"Tapi tendanya?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Aku yang akan membuatkan tenda untuk kalian berdua."

"Makasih. Sakumo-san memang baik."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya berekspresi begitu manis di hadapann Sakumo.

"Te-Ma-Ni Kakashi. SEKARANG JUGA!" ucap Sakumo jengkel. Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah ngacir ke tempat dimana Kakashi terlihat sedang bersantai.

Sakumo menghela nafas. Lalu menatap tenda yang masih terlihat berantakan di tanah. Ia lalu mentapa ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kau sudah selesei membereskan pakainmu, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru mengangguk. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak.

"Baguss. Sekarang bantu aku memasang tenda untuk ke dua rekanmu itu."

"Tap..."

"Atau aku akan menghancurkan lab-mu yang mencurigakan? Aku serius."

Tubuh Orochima menegang. Lalu dengan gerakan yang amat kaku, ia mengangguk. Dan setelah itu ia membantu Sakumo membuatkan tenda.

Terkutuklah Tsunade dan Jiraiya!. Pekik Orochimaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Mungkin fic ini cuma akan sampai Chap 2 ajah. Jadi mohon reviwnya ya, minna. :*

See you.


End file.
